Jack Murray: The Shadow Files aka The Seven Deadly Sins
by The other side of the mind
Summary: Jack Murray is a Christian detective with the spiritual gift of the discerning of spirits. The Seven Deadly Sins aren't just sins, they're DEMONS. Jack goes home to rest and read the Bible until he gets a call that the Seven Deadly Sins are trying to take over the city.
1. The call

Being a detective can sure be tough. Although, Jack Murray makes it look simple as pie. Jack Murray is also Christian, he's a follower of Christ and he battles off demons by using the Word of God, and holy weapons. Jack also has the spiritual gift of the discerning of spirits, which is telling demons and angels apart from regular people. But he doesn't work alone, Jack's assistants, Zachary Connor and Jane Farrell, help him out and he's grateful that God has given his these special abilities to conquer demons and the discerning of spirits. Anyways, Jack Murray lives in a nice house, decorated with sculptures of people from the Bible standing almost everywhere you looked. Jack doesn't own any pets and he lives alone. He stands at 5' 8," he has short brown hair, brown eyes, a strong jaw-line, and a handsome face structure altogether. He frequently wears a long black coat like what some other detectives wear, and a fedora with a colorful strap around it. The people of Pleasant-ville are usually, well, pleasant. Everyone knows who Jack Murray is because he has stopped crimes from happening and he's even performed an exorcism on someone, which resulted in him getting ill, physically and spiritually since he took the demon out of the child, who was maybe 6 and had blond hair and blue eyes, and the demon decided to attempt to take over Jack's body. Jack had managed to get the demon out of himself. Jack Murray is not a priest. He's not even a pastor, but that doesn't bother him one bit. He had just left the church he works at because he was helping set up classrooms and everything else like the kitchen, the lobby, and the office. He drove back home in his Relic HQ-2.0, the latest model for a great low price, he went inside and decided to read the Bible for a while.

**Meanwhile in an open field somewhere near the church...**

There are Seven Deadly Sins that you must avoid: Gluttony (excessive eating), Sloth (laziness), Pride (too high an opinion in someone's own ability), Lust (strong, passionate, and sensual desire), Envy (jealousy), Greed (greedy desire/longing), and Wrath (violent anger/rage). The Seven Deadly Sins aren't just sins, they're **demons.** Satan uses these demons to get the best of us. Although, Jack Murray isn't going to let that happen.

Wrath: Alright guys. We need to think of a way to get these people on our side to help defeat those Christians!

Lust: What about Jack Murray?

Wrath: Jack?! Don't speak of him again! Things didn't go well between us before when we first met.

Greed: I'll only help if I'm going to get paid.

Sloth: Do we seriously have to work? I'm too tired.

Gluttony: I'm so hungry!

Wrath: Patience! We must have patience even if it nearly kills us!

Pride: Well, Envy and I are pretending to be Jack's assistants, and I'm so good at it!

Envy: You don't have to rub it in. You know how I feel about getting jealous.

Pride: *chuckles*

Wrath: Shut up! I'm very close to losing my temper! Now, I'd suggest we all split up and find different places to hide so that when Jack comes, we can put an end to his "detective" work. *evil laugh*

Jack was oblivious to what the demons were planning, in fact, he didn't think the demons were even nearby at the moment. He also doesn't know that his assistants are Pride and Envy. He started reading at Exodus 2:3 and is now on Exodus 4:15 when suddenly, he got a call from Jane. His phone rang for a short moment when he finally got up and answered it.

Jack: Jack Murray, Christian detective.

Jane: Jack, I've got bad news!

Jack: What is it?

Jane: There are these demons in the city right now! There are seven of them!

Jack: The Seven Deadly Sins have come?! I'll be on my way!

Jack grabbed his watch, his file holder, and his pistol, just in case things get a little bit out of control. Jack sped out the front door and into his car. He started his car, put it into drive, and drove off looking for the first Deadly Sin.


	2. Gluttony

It was nice and warm outside. Jack had been driving around for ten minutes and still no sign of the Deadly Sins anywhere. Until he came across a food stand, he hadn't seen any of the Sins. When he drove up to the food stand, he clearly saw the Sin, Gluttony, sitting in front of the food stand eating all of the food that was there. Gluttony probably weighed about 750 pounds and he was still eating and eating. Jack was surprised Gluttony hadn't grown sick yet. But, Gluttony doesn't grow sick since he's one of the Deadly Sins. He's not very deadly at all, he just eats _a lot._ Jack parked his car and walked up to Gluttony.

Gluttony: Hey, I remember you.

Jack: I remember you too, Gluttony.

Gluttony: Jack Murray, what are you doing here?

Jack: I'm here to put a stop to Wrath's vile plans to take over the city.

Gluttony: Well, Sloth and I can't really do anything to harm people except for tempting them to be gluttonous and lazy.

Jack: Exactly. I'm here to help you out.

Gluttony: Well, I can't really live with myself since all I pretty much do is eat and eat and it's no fun. I think I've actually had enough food since food to me doesn't really taste like anything except for calories.

Jack: Well, I have some verses for you. Proverbs 25:27 states, "It is not good to eat much honey, nor is it glorious to seek one's own glory." And John 6:35, "Jesus said to them, 'I am the bread of life; whoever comes to me shall not hunger, and whoever believes in me shall never thirst."

Gluttony: Jack, thank you. Thank you for sharing those verses with me.


End file.
